


Truth or Dare?

by quillquiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is not nervous, Castiel knows how to play, and Gabriel is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this prompt: College!AU. Dean and Cas are at a party and have been harbouring feelings for one another. Gabriel gets them to play ‘truth or dare’ to admit their feelings for each other
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://quillquiver.tumblr.com/post/75262243980/for-riz-prompt-college-au-dean-and-cas-are-at-a).

Dean’s palms are not sweating. He isn’t picking at the label of his beer. And he sure as  _hell_  isn’t nervous.

Truth or dare is a stupid high school game.

Dean is a grown-ass man.

Besides, what the hell is there to be nervous about anyway— _not that he is_. A friendly game of truth or dare with Cas and Charlie? Please. Maybe the most insane thing he has to do is something nerdy involving nudity and geek culture. Nothing to worry about.

Except it’s not just Cas and Charlie. It’s Cas and Charlie and Cas’ dick brother, and his pompous ass of a cousin and Sam and fucking Ruby. Now, normally, Dean would be psyched for this… A chance to stick it to Gabriel, Balthazar and Ruby in one sitting? Priceless. But he doesn’t like the way Gabriel is looking at him, and Ruby has been eyeing his brother like a piece of meat for past three hours.

Still, none of this means he’s nervous.

Because, as previously explained,  _there is_   _nothing to be nervous about_.

Dean’s eyes briefly flicker up from his beer bottle, only to meet Cas’ unwavering stare. His eyes are an unreal blue tonight, their colour brought out by the pale button-down he’s wearing. Not that Dean has actually thought about this… It’s more of an off-hand observation. When Cas’ eyes narrow slightly as if to ask what’s wrong, corners crinkling just so in what Dean’s knows is a sympathetic smile, he can’t help but give a small grin in return. Nobody but Gabriel notes this silent exchange, and when Dean realizes the guy is watching, he feels himself flush and takes a long pull from his bottle, finishing it before he stands to get another. Stupidly, and because he can’t help himself, he claps a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he passes by, ignoring the concerned frown on his friend’s face as he off-handedly asks dark-hair if he wants another. Castiel refuses.

It takes twice as much effort than it should to remove his hand from Cas’ shoulder.

This is, of course, because the material of that fucking ridiculous shirt is really soft, and has nothing to do with the fact that, these days, Dean just can’t seem to  _keep his_   _hands off_.

Currently, Dean is blaming it on the goddamn shirt. Because it narrows just so at Cas’ hips, and the top two buttons are undone like Castiel is some sort of fucking Casanova, and nope, it’s not driving him crazy; Dean is simply making a friendly observation. Just like the fact that he notices, in a completely platonic manner, how snugly Cas’ slacks hug his ass.

Nobody can prove that Dean has been having R-rated dreams about his best friend. Nobody.

“Truth or dare?”

When the game starts, everyone is pleasantly buzzed. The first couple of questions are funny without being too invasive, and Dean lets himself relax a little. He’s seated directly in front of Castiel, and so is treated to the micro-expressions that flit across his friend’s face every time something happens. It’s more entertaining than it has the right to be, but Dean has always liked looking at Cas. In a strictly just-friends sort of way, of course.

“Truth,” Sam says finally.

Castiel frowns. “Favourite movie?”

The entire circle groans.

“Somebody explain it to him,” Balthazar says, waving a hand in disgust.

“Something juicy, little brother,” Gabriel instigates. “Or sexy. Or…  _interesting_.”

“Leave ‘im alone,” Dean defends, putting his beer bottle to his lips in an attempt to downplay his actions. “Maybe he just really wants to know Sam’s favourite movie.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, fully prepared to weasel his way into making Castiel ask something  _really embarrassing_ —

“Are you sleeping with Ruby?”

The entire circle freezes. “Uh…” Sam coughs, face flushed red as he looks at the carpet. “Geez Cas, way to get personal.”

Gabriel grins widely. Maybe Castiel isn’t adopted after all. “I think we’re all waiting for an answer, Sport.”

Sam looks at Ruby, who gives him a meaningful raise of her right brow. He takes a long pull of beer. “Pass.”

Gabriel smirks. “And that’s answer enough.”

Sam’s round of questioning ends with Charlie tying a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue, her cheeks red as she admits that she spent one summer night with her cousin trying to learn how in an attempt to impress girls. She asks Gabriel next.

“Truth.”

The redhead rolls her eyes. “Laaaaame. Fine: What’s the weirdest thing in your underwear drawer?”

Gabe raises a brow, but answers easily: “Uuuuh, we talking sex toys or out of place things? Because I keep a shit ton-”

“Yeah, I really don’t need to know this,” Ruby interrupts, making a face.

For once in his life, Dean agrees with her.

“…I mean, ignoring the lace thong, I used to have a monkey wrench in there and some legit mountain climbing rope.”

Charlie frowns. “The rope I can understand… What the hell are you gonna do with a wrench?”

Gabriel only wriggles his brows before turning to Dean.

Somehow, Dean knows he isn’t nearly drunk enough for whatever is gonna be taking place.

He decides to go with dare, figuring that whatever fucked up question the elder Novak is sure to ask him regarding Cas is gonna be way more painful than anything he could possibly have him do.

Gabriel dares him to take his shirt off and stay bare-chested for the remainder of the game.

Funnily enough, this doesn’t make Dean feel any better.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to streak through the library.”

“I dare you to ask one of the sorority girls for a thong.”

“I dare you to call campus security and try to sell them a pizza.”

“Truth of dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever slept with a professor?”

“Dirtiest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“It’s the zombie apocalypse… You only have the people and things in this room. Who and what do you take and why?”

And then suddenly, Gabriel is smirking at his little brother like the cat who got the cream as Cas firmly says: “Dare.”

Gabe grins. “Okay, imagine this: quiet, socially awkward boy has been pining for the captain of the football team, their romance is forbidden in the cruel world of high school cliques, but the football captain befriends Awkward Boy, and they get close. They’re studying one night and shit happens and suddenly they’re right in each other’s space; Awkward Boy is basically straddling the football captain… Leaning in close, he admits his undying love. End scene.”

Cas frowns. “I don’t understand…”

But Dean does. And he’s _mortified_.

Raising his brows, the elder Novak motions to Dean with a flourish. “ _Act_ , little brother. Your attractive, but admittedly unintelligent, football captain awaits.”

Castiel looks like he’s going to have a panic attack. “No,” he says resolutely. “Truth. I pick truth.”

“Ah ah ah… No takesies backsies. Now, get over there.”

And even though Dean’s heart is threatening to pound out of his chest or just give out from how hard it’s beating, the light-haired man manages to side with Cas. Because maybe he wants this. A little. A lot. But he wants Castiel to want it, too. “Come on, man, seriously? This is-”

“Hey Dean-O, you wanna play with the big kids, you gotta abide by their rules. Go, Cas. If not, you’re out of the game.”

Dean glares. “Cas, wait. You shouldn’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Everyone has to do shit they don’t want to, Twinkle Toes… that’s the name of the game.”

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“Like hell I will, look at how fucking uncomfortable you’re making him! You-” But then Cas is sliding onto his lap, warm and solid and smelling like cheap soap, and Dean’s brain short circuits. He looks at his friend, watching the way Cas’ Adam’s apple bobs up and down as Castiel bites his lip. “Dean.” His voice is soft as warm air puffs against Dean’s mouth, blue eyes wide and cheeks flushed a deep red as his hands move to brush against the other’s bare waist.

Dean momentarily forgets how to breathe, his own hands gripping Cas’ biceps tightly as the other man leans in even more closely, nose barely nudging against Dean’s cheek as his lips graze the surface. He audibly holds his breath before pressing their chests flush together, arms draping over Dean’s shoulders as the other’s wrap around his middle. Castiel licks his lips. His wet mouth touches the shell of Dean’s ear, and Dean shivers, gripping at Cas’ pale blue shirt tightly.

“...I love you.”

Dean doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until he opens them, and he certainly isn’t aware of how closely he’s pulled his best friend; they’re completely flush. He wants to stay like that; wrapped up and secure in the knowledge that Castiel loves him, forever.

But then Balthazar claps, and Gabriel wolf-whistles, and both Cas and Dean blush furiously, the former scrambling back to his place no the carpet, refusing to make eye contact. Sam is particularly quiet, looking at the pair in a sort of awed pity as Dean shamelessly stares at the man opposite him. Castiel, meanwhile, fixes his older brother with a harsh look before asking him ‘truth or dare’, to which Gabe responds with the latter.

Castiel makes his brother drink a disgusting concoction of eight different types of alcohol. He’s proud. But Gabriel is not stupid, and he waits a couple more rounds, this time targeting Dean.

“Truth or dare, Dean-O?”

Dean, looking at the elder Novak defiantly, choses dare. Because though it’s stupid, he refuses to abandon Castiel even in this. Gabriel is a dick, and Dean will gladly do whatever it takes to show the bastard that not only is he not ashamed or afraid, but he will  _never leave Cas_. Besides, after Castiel confessing his love in such a realistic way, how much worse could it possibly get?

“I dare you to kiss little Cassie. Mouth, not cheek.”

Which is fine. He can do that.

“Gabe, what the hell, man?” Sam protests. “Can’t you just leave ‘em alone?”

“Hey, it’s my dare, kiddo... You don’t like it, you can leave.”

Charlie frowns. “Dude, it’s getting to an uncool level. I mean, I’m all for playing matchmaker, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“It’s fine,” Dean says, looking directly at Cas. The dark-haired man is sitting ramrod straight, his eyes wide and chest moving up and down just a tad faster than considered normal. “I’m not scared.”

“Nobody is saying you are-”

But Dean isn’t listening. He swallows the lump in his throat that honestly, kinda of feels like his heart, and tries to inconspicuously wipe his sweaty palms against his jeans. With a curt nod, the light-haired man crawls towards his best friend, eyes locked on Cas’. He only barely raises a brow in question, to which the other tilts his head downward in an almost imperceptible sign of acquiescence.

By the time Dean stops in front of his best friend, he doesn’t leave himself time to think. Quickly, the young man pushes his mouth against Castiel’s, eyes squeezed shut and body tensed. It looks like it’s anything but pleasurable, but Cas’ little sound of surprise makes Dean relax some, his brows smoothing out from their harsh knitting as he eases up on the pressure, shocked when Cas moves a hand to his neck, tugging in an insistent demand for the return of the harsh press. Dean obliges, but he opens his mouth some, lips brushing as his tongue moves to soothe whatever kind of bruising he’d caused the other, licking at Castiel’s bottom lip.

Cas’ breath hitches, and Dean is lost.

He licks his way into Castiel’s mouth, hands dragging his blue-eyed counterpart nearer by the waist as Cas reaches for light hair, Dean lifting him up momentarily in order to obtain a lapful of dorky English Major.

Someone clears their throat.

Castiel tenses immediately— testament to the fact that he was just as blissfully swept away by what had just transpired— before pulling away, moving to get off of his friend before Dean stops him with a gentle squeeze of his waist.

In front of everybody, Dean places two deliberate chaste kisses against Cas’ swollen lips.

Castiel feels himself flush a deep scarlet, but the obvious feelings of awe and elation flitting across his face are quickly shattered when Dean immediately turns to Gabriel, sneer on his face. “Satisfied, asshole?”

Dean completely misses the way Cas looks down at his hands, moving back to his place on the floor in absolute silence. Gabriel doesn’t. His face softens for half a second as he looks over Dean’s shoulder, clenching his teeth before he glares at the light-haired man before him. “Yeah,” the elder Novak spits. “ _I’m_ the asshole.”

Instead of sitting where he had been, Dean places himself right beside Castiel. This time, he doesn’t miss the way his friend tenses. Absently, the young man rattles of a stupid dare to Balthazar, thankful that all the attention is directed somewhere else as he leans in to whisper into Cas’ ear: “Hey, you okay?”

Castiel nods.

Though they continue playing, it’s not the same. Everyone stays away from both Cas and Dean, and the former keeps his eyes trained straight ahead, looking at the wall as the latter attempts to engage him in  _anything_. When it becomes apparent that trying to stare a hole through Castiel’s face isn’t going to work, Dean changes tactics, leaning back on his hands to mirror Cas’ position. Their shoulders are flush, and the light-haired man spends a moment collecting himself before he moves his fingers to brush against Castiel’s.

Blue eyes widen ever so slightly, and Cas’ wonderfully pink tongue wets his lips. He doesn’t move for a long time. In fact, Dean is just about ready to give up when he feels a pinky finger lightly trace the side of his hand. There are a plethora of soft exploratory touches before Dean finally works up the courage to cover Castiel’s hand with his own.

It’s nice, he decides, holding hands with Cas.

When the game is over, he doesn’t stop.

He doesn’t stop when he walks Castiel back to his dorm, the dark-haired man leaning up lazily against his door as they kiss more softly than before; touches unrushed and heavy with unspoken meaning.

He doesn’t stop when they walk to class the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that, thumb brushing Cas’ knuckle with a private quirk to his lips.

He doesn’t stop when they make love for the first time and every time after, fingers entangled and raised above light or dark hair as they press into the mattress.

Nor does he let go when they sit in front of their families, both sets of knuckles white with anxiety as one introduces the other. It’s a big deal for Dean, who comes out to his uncle at the same time, but Cas’ hand is anchored firmly in his own, and somehow, that makes it easier.

When they have their first fight, Dean feels the emptiness in his hand before he feels it in his heart. But they work it out, just like they did before romance became a factor in their relationship, and just like they will for every future argument. When Cas’ palm once again slides against his own, Dean doubts that there is a better feeling in all the world. He’s proven wrong when he experiences make-up sex.

Their fingers are locked when they attend Sam’s wedding and end up taking up a corner of the dance floor, despite the fact that neither can dance. Whispered conversation that night involves tender touching and declarations of love that are so sweet Dean almost chokes, but he loses himself in those words just as he always has; completely comfortable and happy in his nakedness. Unbidden, the thought of Cas waiting for him at the alter crosses his mind, and the young man tightens his hands around the bare form of his lover, peppering soft kisses to the notches of his spine in a sort of promise. For the first time in his life, the thought of spending forever with somebody is more exciting than terrifying.

So no, Dean doesn’t stop holding Cas’ hand after that game of ‘truth or dare’… nor does he let go any day after.

And Gabriel never does get his thank you.


End file.
